Silver Moon
by kiyohime blaze
Summary: Chikaru y Shion han quedado atrapadas en un antiguo almacén detrás del Ishigo-sha. Sin hablar con la otra pasan el tiempo esperando que alguien las rescate, sin embargo, algo entre ellas quedó inconcluso tiempo atrás y podría ser este el momento ideal para ponerle fin... o darle un nuevo comienzo.


_Bueno, para estas fechas dudo que alguien tenga duda de quien es mi pareja favorita de Straberry XD! En todo caso estoy a punto de hacerles algo horrible a estas chicas así que sí... necesito desahogarme de algún modo. He escrito una breve historia por que yo realmente quiero escribir más sobre esta pareja y bueno... en lo que termino las pendientes y en lo que desarrollo bien la trama de la otra que por cierto ¡me encanta! (Sí, lo sé he de ser humilde...) pues me entreno en los one shot´s... hay mucho en lo que trabajar supongo, pero dado que he de cambiar mi rumbo actual, mejorar es mi objetivo... lean y disfruten esta pequeña historia un tanto sólida pero que bien podría continuar por capítulos individuales aprovechando que he juntado a este par encantador... de antemano, ¡gracias por leer!_

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada... pero yo en verdad quería usar alguna vez las dos palabras que dan nombre a mí título... XD**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Silver Moon"<strong>

El medio día estaba pasando. Había sido tan repentino todo que ni aquella chica de mirada inteligente ni aquella de sonrisa agraciada pudieron prever que su destino, aquella mañana, sería terminar juntas… encerradas en semejante lugar.

-¿Tienes sed? – Chikaru extendió una botella de agua a su compañera.

-No – la rechazó la chica - Quiero salir de aquí.

-Lo sé – respondió la peli negra mientras dejaba de lado el envase - Pero no podemos hacer mucho, hemos intentado llamar a alguien pero…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Apenas puedo creer que esto me esté pasando.

Shion caminó hacia una enorme puerta para tratar de escuchar algún indicio que le permitiera albergar de nuevo la esperanza pero fue inútil.

-Valla, no pensé que mi compañía fuera tan desagradable.

-Oh, Minamoto-sama, por favor. No estoy para sarcasmos.

La ansiosa presidenta de Spica abandonó la enorme puerta de madera de aquel almacén para sentarse finalmente. Optó por ir hasta donde estaba Chikaru. Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que quedaran atrapadas ahí. La joven de Lerim entró segundos después que la rubia para sorpresa de esta, pero un viento feroz azotó de pronto el lugar y fue improbable para una y otra evitar que la puerta se cerrara con una intensidad tal… que quedó sellada y según parecía, algo la tenía prensada desde fuera. Habían intentado llamar por ayuda pero fue inútil, nadie respondió a su llamado.

-Perdóname Minamoto-sama – la rubia miró por primera vez a la peli negra que pese al tiempo que llevaban ahí, se mantenía tan serena y tranquila como siempre - estoy… desesperada, esto no es tu culpa y…

-Shhh… - Chikaru silenció a la rubia con pequeños golpecitos en sus labios, lo que hizo sonrojar a la prestigiosa presidenta – entiendo, no pasa nada. Pero debes tener paciencia, es natural que casi nadie pase por esta zona, mucho menos en viernes.

Shion se relajó por su propio bien.

-De cualquier modo, ¿cómo llegaste aquí tú?

Chikaru suspiró antes de contestar.

-Una extraña coincidencia. En realidad solo pasaba; me dirigía al bosque y bueno, te vi, parecía que estabas en apuros así que me acerqué. Me pareció extraño encontrarte en un lugar como este.

-La mayoría de archivos antiguos están guardados aquí. Un caso en particular que se ha dado en Spica requiere de la revisión de algunos de ellos así que me vi en la necesidad de venir a buscarlos, pero la llave se atoró y… cuando por fin logré abrir… ¡Oh! de haber sabido que esto pasaría…

-¿Y cómo podrías? De cualquier modo me alegra haber venido, si somos las dos podemos acompañarnos mutuamente.

-¿Aunque eso no solucione nada?

-Pudo ser peor.

-Pero Chikaru, llevamos aquí ¡dos horas! Y no parece que nadie valla a venir jamás.

La enérgica presidenta vio su cólera minimizada al escuchar la risa de su compañera.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó ligeramente molesta.

-Nada en lo absoluto – siguió sonriendo la chica - es solo que… me has llamado por mi nombre.

-¿Qué? No, eso fue…

-Muy lindo. Justo como en los viejos tiempos Shion-chan.

Shion miró a Chikaru, solo para enternecerse con esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Fueron buenos tiempos – dijo con nostalgia - … pero han quedado atrás y…

-No del todo – la peli negra tomó la mano de la rubia entre las suyas – yo todavía puedo recordar esas tardes que pasábamos juntas, charlando y riendo juntas… - luego llevó su mano hasta su rostro y se permitió sentir la caricia de la joven estudiante de Spica – Shion-chan… yo nunca… nunca te he olvidado.

El rubor se hizo presente irremediablemente en Shion, pero es que la cercanía de esa chica la ponía nerviosa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la tuviera tan cerca que… repetir esa sensación justo ahora era agotador.

-Chikaru-chan, yo…

-No digas nada. Tú seguiste el camino que deseaste y para mí eso fue suficiente – Chikaru separó de su rostro la mano de la presidenta pero no la soltó – aunque seguro que mucho ha cambiado, nos ha tomado 2 horas comenzar a hablar.

- El tiempo jamás se detiene… las decisiones y las acciones son las únicas que…

Pero antes de poder continuar con aquel nostálgico discurso, la niña de ojos color ámbar la rodeó con los brazos.

-No sigas… no sigas porque… sé a dónde quieres llegar y no me gusta.

-Chikaru… chan.

-Shion-chan, aunque el tiempo pase y no se detenga, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán. Mi vida se ha vuelto solitaria desde que no te tengo pero… el solo hecho de poder verte… me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

-No deberíamos estar hablando de esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

Chikaru se arrodilló frente a Shion para encarar su rechazo, aunque algo en ella le dictaba que la oji azul poca voluntad tendría para llevar a cabo tan valerosa acción.

-Aquello ha quedado atrás y no podemos estancarnos en aquellos tiempos.

-Para mí son importantes.

-Tal vez, pero ya no somos aquellas niñas y…

-¿Y qué?

La exaltada pregunta de la joven estudiante de Lerim sorprendió a la rubia, aunque podía vivir negándolo la historia entre ellas había existido, jamás de manera formal, sin embargo…

-Y…

Shion intentó argumentar su evasión por el tema pero, ciertamente ¿cuál era el problema? El puesto que había anhelado desde niña era suyo al fin, ¿qué más daba si decidía darse la oportunidad de reencontrase con aquella que tan feliz la hacía con su sola presencia? Con su sonrisa, con su mirada…

-Y no…

-¿Y no?

Chikaru se divirtió con el balbuceo de su oji azul, era casi imposible verla actuar así pero, ella la había visto hacerlo una y otra vez y siempre era su cercanía o sus palabras las que lograban eso. Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír para enfado de Shion.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra prioridad en este momento debería ser salir de aquí – pudo decir finalmente mientras separaba de ella a la bella dama y se reponía estoicamente levantándose nuevamente.

-Bueno… - la siguió Chikaru para acercarse a ella de nuevo, esta vez de modo casi seductor – a mí no me importaría quedarme aquí, _contigo,_ toda la tarde. Es más – la miró fijamente - no me importaría quedarme contigo toda la vida…

La tierna joven finalizó sus palabras rodeando el cuello de Shion. La oji azul se tensó al contacto de su cuerpo pero, tampoco hizo mucho por evadirlo y poco a poco, se relajó en aquellos brazos, correspondiendo el gesto también tomándola por la cintura. Habían pasado 2 años ya desde la última vez que se permitieran estar tan cerca la una de la otra, pero el tiempo ciertamente carecía de importancia en ese preciso instante. Ninguna hizo el menor intento por separarse, tampoco lo necesitaban, sus cuerpos se ajustaban también entre ellos, que era casi obligatorio decir que había nacido la una para la otra.

-Chikaru-chan…

Shion sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Había sido la decisión más difícil de su vida el tener que dejar de frecuentar a su tan preciosa amiga para dedicarse a su campaña para postularse como presidenta del consejo de su escuela pero, ese ciertamente había sido su sueño más anhelado y para conquistar un sueño, hay que luchar. Obtener algo que se desea siempre requiere de un sacrificio, que fuera aquella chica a la que tuviera que dejar atrás había sido penoso pero inevitable. No se arrepentía. Aunque el trabajo como presidenta demandaba todo su tiempo y toda su atención, le enorgullecía ser el modelo a seguir de toda Spica y le satisfacía más que nada saber que estaba logrando terminar con la diferencia que existió en algún momento entre Miatori y Spica, es más, pronto estaría orgullosa de saberse líder estudiantil de la escuela que había derrocado a Miatori como la más distinguida de las tres escuelas y eso, aún a pesar de ser solo un poco más joven que dicha institución. Pero tal acontecimiento era predecible desde el principio, no había pasado un solo segundo sin que ella trabajara duro para alcanzar su objetivo, y aun así… cada noche de luna llena le era inevitable mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio y recordar la sonrisa de esa adorable niña que hasta hace algunos meses, solía ser su acompañante, su confidente, su amiga… y que de no ser porque tenía una meta que cumplir, definitivamente… hubiera deseado tener como algo más. Pero entonces luchó para convencerse a sí misma, aquel sueño permanecería como tal. Sería su inalcanzable deseo… lo único por lo que no se preocuparía por luchar, no lo haría porque… hacerlo significaría abandonar la lucha para la que se había preparado toda la vida y eso, eso era lo único que no podía hacer… ni siquiera por Chikaru.

-Chikaru-chan…

¿Pero porque sería que ni siquiera repitiéndose aquellas palabras noche tras noche era capaz de convencerse a sí misma? La recordaba, la extrañaba… la quería. Y aunque nunca pudo decírselo al final, esa realidad no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, pero tenía sentido, lo tenía porque su amor por ella era profundo, lo era entonces y lo era ahora… aunque no se lo dijera.

-Chikaru…

Shion separó de nuevo a la dama para mirarla, la observó detenidamente. Estaba tan hermosa como años atrás… aunque quizá no, de hecho, justo ahora era más hermosa. Su belleza aumentaba cada día… y cada noche seguro. La única preocupación que torturaba a la oji azul era ser olvidada por aquella Diosa pero, entonces su seguridad tan distintiva surgía y le hacía creer, le hacía saber que Chikaru tampoco la olvidaba, no lo hacía porque… ¿por qué? Seguro porque también era consciente del amor que la rubia le tenía, pero si ambas se amaban, ¿Por qué tenían que estar separadas?

Intentando encontrar una respuesta a su propio cuestionamiento, Shion tomo la cara de la chica con suavidad, acarició su mejilla y sonrió con una ternura que hizo sonrojar a Chikaru, ver como la peli negra bajaba la mirada la hizo estremecerse, porque era ella siempre la que cedía ante la juguetona personalidad de su princesa y que los papeles estuvieran intercambiados no le pareció nada mal. De sobra sabía que tenía el consentimiento para hacer lo que deseaba así que miró sus labios, eran delgados y hermosamente proporcionados, tan pequeños y naturales que bien podrían parecer divinos. Y lo eran, siempre lo habían sido, pero nadie excepto Tomori Shion había sido capaz de corroborarlo. Ese era su verdadero orgullo, ese era su verdadero logro en esta vida, haber conquistado el corazón de esa dama… y todo lo que a ella pertenecía.

-Te amo.

Dos palabras sellaron el pacto entonces… uno que se había anhelado tiempo atrás. Shion había aprisionado gentilmente los labios de Chikaru con los suyos luego de tomar su barbilla y forzarla a mirarla también. No requería palabras para demostrar lo que por ella sentía, pero no se hubiera sentido satisfecha de ningún modo si no se lo decía y eso solo porque se había guardado esa verdad irremediable por dos largos años. Ahora el tiempo se detenía para ellas, solo para ellas. El beso que compartían era penetrante y recorría sus nervios con fuerza y velocidad. Era excitante y era irreal. Parecía un sueño pero representaba su realidad. Lo hacía, porque ni Shion ni Chikaru podían mantenerse lejos pese a sus propias decisiones. Habían llegado al máximo puesto entre los estudiantes de su respectiva escuela y estaban juntas de algún modo, por lo menos no existía un problema de status para ninguna, aunque para el caso, que lo hubiera por parte de alguna hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿qué hubiera importado convertirse en cenicienta y el príncipe?, es más, ¿qué hubiera importado convertirse en Cupido y Psique y enfrentarse a la mismísima Venus? Pero dramatizar su historia tampoco era necesario, por eso unirse en aquel beso eterno fue suficiente para bloquear sus sentidos y sus corazones arrollados.

Chikaru hundió sus dedos en los dorados cabellos de Shion, que acariciaba a la vez su oscura cabellera. La oji azul pudo absorber sin esfuerzo el aroma de la chica Lerim, que hubiera tomado un baño antes de ir ahí quedó evidenciado porque el olor a jabón en su piel era lúcido, aunque siempre había sido así si Tomori-chan recordaba bien y no era solo vanidad aclarar que jamás perdía de vista un dato.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Chikaru la miro esbozando su bella sonrisa, pero esta vez el sonrojo que la complementaba hizo de su mirada un espectáculo único y nuevamente era Shion la que gozaba de la primacía y privacidad del acto. La princesa de ojos ámbar se acercó hasta la inteligente dama y se recargó en su pecho siendo envuelta enseguida por dos largos y atentos brazos.

-¿Y tienes que esperar a que quedemos encerradas en un solitario almacén para decírmelo?

Chikaru cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, de _su_ momento. Shion recargó su mejilla contra su oscura cabellera y sonrió también.

-Bueno… me gusta hacer de nuestros momentos a solas un acto único y para eso… necesito escenarios "innovadores"

La peli negra se separó solo lo suficiente para encarar a la rubia y le sonrió bellamente al verla sonreír a ella también. Le encantaba que hablara con tales metáforas porque… le hacía saber que tenía presente todo el tiempo sus aficiones.

-¿Hablas en serio?

La sonrisa de Shion se amplió ante la pregunta. Chikaru se había dado cuenta de algo muchos años atrás, le gustaban infinidad de cosas, _amaba _infinidad de cosas… pero sus favoritas, eran aquellas espontáneas sonrisas que Shion le regalaba en sus momentos a solas. También ella tenía al final ese tipo de acciones ideales por parte de la chica para su deleite personal y por supuesto, le encantaba que así fuera.

-_Todo _lo que he dicho es verdad. Chikaru-chan… te amo.

Shion se acercó una vez más a la joven princesa de Lerim para tomar sus labios una vez más. Esta vez el beso fue tímido, como el primero que había tenido años atrás, pero es que Shion necesitaba expresar sus sentimientos… aun si resultaba que no tenía el derecho.

-Y yo Shion-chan. Nunca, nunca he dejado de amarte – Chikaru buscó aquella mirada azul para perderse en ella, acarició la mejilla de la rubia con la propia y la frotó suavemente mientras rodeaba una vez más su cuello – Aunque jamás pude decírtelo, aunque no sabía si sentirías lo mismo por mi yo… yo… siempre… - pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en un llanto obligatorio. Chikaru se aferró a los brazos de Shion para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando una vez más, como las tantas veces que se había despertado anhelando los brazos de la oji azul en aquellas noches de tormenta o esas heladas noches de invierno que con tanta intensidad penetraban en su alcoba, al final, el momento era lo de menos. Extrañaba ese pecho, ese aroma, esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Y no es que no fuera lindo poder observar aquella fiera determinación suya en las continuas juntas de consejo, o la arrogancia de su paso mientras se alejaba de ella una vez terminaban estas pero… no ser capaz de escuchar su voz dirigiéndose estrictamente a ella, con fuerza, con ternura, con nervios, con amor… era una tortura por la que había tenido que pasar durante mucho tiempo…

-Perdóname Chikaru, por abandonarte, por dejarte atrás…

Shion sostuvo a la peli negra entre sus brazos como si con ello rogara una nueva oportunidad o un nuevo comienzo, aunque seguía sin arrepentirse de su decisión… si podía alcanzar un estado de nostalgia por mantenerse firme en su decisión pese a su verdadero deseo.

-Shion-chan.

-Chikaru, es que si me quedaba a tu lado, sentía… que no iba a poder pelear como necesitaba hacerlo para lograr mis objetivos porque… yo solo querría estar contigo y… y…

Pero para Shion era difícil también intentar explicar sus pasadas acciones. Ver el llanto de su dama le hacía ver que nada en este mundo, en el pasado o aún en el presente podría justificar jamás el haber causado las lágrimas en esa reina, pero incluso si lo sabía… nada podía hacer ahora para redimirse.

-Perdón…

De modo que lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue implorar y atraerla hasta sus brazos, porque solo con dicho acto podía hacerle saber que no la abandonaría nunca más. Ni por sus deseos egoístas, ni por nada más en este mundo y eso solo porque lo único que deseó verdaderamente toda la vida… fue tenerla a ella, fue volver con ella, fue cuidar de ella.

-No.

Pero quizá ni implorando podría obtener el perdón de la chica.

-No puedo perdonarte Shion-chan.

Y tal acontecimiento le resultaba preocupante a la oji azul, porque si bien pudo haber mantenido ocultos su sentimientos toda la vida como hasta ahora, había abierto su corazón y ser rechazada ahora significaría su perdición… y la muerte misma de su alma.

-Chikaru

-No hasta que me repitas que me amas tanto como yo a ti – terminó de hablar la peli negra limpiando parte del llanto que alcanzaba a brotar aún de sus finos párpados.

Shion sonrió exhalando el aire que había logrado contener al escuchar la negativa de aquella princesa para abrazarla fuertemente a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se separaba de nuevo de ella para limpiar con cuidado su rostro y sus ojos. Ambas tenían la misma edad pero Shion era un poco más alta quizá debido a que ejercitaba su cuerpo aún más que Chikaru, lo que tenía lógica siendo la alumna estrella de Spica, una escuela estrictamente especializada en los deportes. Pero ese rasgo sí que había sido uno de los cambios importantes en la vida de ambas, porque según los recuerdos de Chikaru, no siempre había sido así, de pequeñas, ella había sido siempre un par de centímetros más alta que la oji azul y aún en secundaría pese a que las dos crecieron, Shion apenas medía lo mismo que ella. Por eso había sido tan raro observarla tan de cerca justo ahora, la veía constantemente pero no había sido suficiente para notar que en verdad esta vez la había superado, la había besado antes, años atrás y apenas y había tenido que estirar los brazos para rodear el cuello de la rubia, pero ahora, la presidenta Tomori había tenido que inclinarse, aunque lo cierto es que le encantaba que hubiera crecido, que ahora fuera más alta que ella… la hacía lucir verdaderamente sexy.

-Te amo – dijo una vez terminó su tarea la líder estudiantil de Spica a la vez que besaba los párpados de su homónima – Te amo – repitió besando esta vez sus mejillas – te amo – dijo bajando a su barbilla – te amo – besó su frente – Te amo – luego su nariz - Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - susurró desesperadamente antes de besar de nuevo sus labios tiernamente. Después la miró pero no se separó mucho antes de que Chikaru la atrajera a ella para besarla esta vez ella misma, inocentemente al principio, después, con un derroche de sensualidad y pasión que robaron el aliento de Shion a la que no dejó escapar por un prolongado tiempo.

-Y yo a ti Shion-chan… - Chikaru sonrió con una belleza insuperable, luego habló de nuevo – ahora solo debemos salir de aquí – dijo esta vez con angustia.

-Ya no importa – aseguró Shion para sorpresa de Chikaru – Quiero quedarme contigo, solo eso, solo eso estará bien para mí.

-Shion-chan.

Y tal acto corroboraba las anteriores palabras de la rubia, ciertamente su cercanía con la chica Lerim resultaba peligrosa debido a la dependencia de la cual la hacía presa, aunque por supuesto tan repentina debilidad podía deberse únicamente al momento; y no es que a Chikaru eso le pareciera precisamente mal pero, tampoco estaría bien aprovecharse del efecto que surtían en Shion sus besos.

-Shion-chan, eres muy linda ¿sabes? Pero aun así no podemos rendirnos. Todavía tienes algunos deberes que cumplir ¿recuerdas?

Shion la miró con anhelo, lo que estremeció a la amable chica que solo pudo abalanzarse a sus brazos con verdadero pesar, después de todo ella misma podría dejarse llevar por su propia debilidad y desear efectivamente que su encierro al lado de la chica que tanto amaba se prolongara hasta el final de los tiempos pero… pero simplemente tenía que renunciar a tal deseo.

-Shion-chan, está bien. Aunque salgamos de aquí, tú y yo ya no nos separaremos. Ya no podrás dejarme aunque quieras…

Chikaru hizo un puchero inocentemente letal y miró a Shion con una ternura tal… que un infarto no hubiera sido extraño como efecto a dicho acto.

-Y-yo… yo no… voy a…

Pero decidió no prolongar mucho su tormento, tan solo se puso de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de la erguida estudiante para apoderarse de sus labios y reafirmarlos como suyos. No pronto terminó aquel beso y se separó de ella, pero la impaciencia la supero y repitió el acto una y otra vez, los suaves labios de ambas se unieron y separaron repetidamente con inconstante intensidad cada vez, pero siempre bajo el mismo sentimiento por parte de ambas.

-Shion-chan, cuando salgamos de aquí…

-¡Presidenta Tomori!

Desde fuera un grito fue perceptible de pronto, por fin alguien acudía a en su ayuda.

-¿Momomi-san? – Shion se separó impaciente de Chikaru para atender aquel grito - ¡Momomi-san!

Desde fuera pudo reconocer a su vicepresidenta con quién según su agenda, tenía que haberse reunido 1 hora atrás. Una vez más intentó empujar la puerta pero el resultado seguía siendo mismo.

-Momomi-san. Estamos encerradas, hay algo que no permite que la puerta se abra, debes encontrar la forma de quitarlo para que podamos salir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Tomori-kaichou? ¿Con quién estás?

Momomi intentó remover una pesada rama que había caído justo al frente de la puerta pero fue insuficiente su fuerza para un solo intento, después del tercero pudo lanzarla hacia un costado con más facilidad que al principio, pero de hecho… la rama poco tenía que ver con que la puerta no se abriera. "Alguien" se había encargado de atar _muy_ bien el cerrojo para que este no pudiera correr.

-Presidenta ¡estás bien! Ahora te saco de ahí.

Dentro del almacén Shion se tensó nuevamente, incluso Chikaru se incomodó con su personalidad de vuelta, pero era lógico hasta cierto punto. Si el mundo le era mostrado de nuevo, lo más seguro era que como años atrás, la iba a dejar de lado para ir a conquistarlo.

La oji azul volteó luego de unos segundos hacia la peli negra que tímida, la miró con un anhelo insuperable; Shion notó aquello y se acercó a tomar sus manos entre las de ella pero antes de poder hablarle, la puerta se abrió por fin y la luz solar en todo su esplendor las iluminó nuevamente.

-Momomi-san – dijo acercándose a ella sosteniendo aun una de las manos de Chikaru.

-Kaichou… te he estado buscando por todas partes – contestó su vicepresidenta mientras miraba atentamente a su presidenta dejar ir a la chica - La junta que estaba planeada ha sido retrasada, las alumnas que nos visitan están furiosas por lo que han tenido que esperar. Y además… - la recién llegada miró a Chikaru por primera vez – Que te quedaras encerrada con la presidenta de Lerim no ha sido casualidad Shion-chan.

El prefijo tan familiar que uso Momomi esta vez para referirse a la rubia incomodó a la peli negra, claro que después de esos años juntas algo de confianza habría pero, no le gustaba mucho aquella que estaba demostrando justo ahora. Momomi se había dado cuenta de algún modo de la reciente situación y no, no estaba dispuesta a entregarle a nadie a la joven Tomori-sama. No a alguien ajeno a Spica y en todo caso, no a alguien ajeno a ella.

-Y curiosamente… me he topado con 3 pequeños duendecillos ligeramente sospechosos – Momomi miró hacia un árbol antes de volver a hablar -¿Por qué no salen de una vez y declaran que fueron ustedes las que causaron esto? – dijo aparentemente sin hablar a alguien en específico.

Como efecto a tal orden, 3 jóvenes estudiantes de Miatori aparecieron en escena casi avergonzadas.

-Chikaru-sama…

-Por supuesto, presidenta del consejo… esto fue claramente planeado. Dime Minamoto-sama… ¿qué esperabas lograr con todo esto?

Sin remordimientos la vicepresidenta de Spica acusó directamente a Minamoto-chan. Shion las miró a ambas analizando la situación, a estas alturas saber que en efecto Chikaru había planeado eso, le tenía sin cuidado porque… el resultado la había hecho tan feliz como el haber llegado al puesto de presidenta meses atrás… o aún más. Pero que resultara cierto, también las metería en problemas a ambas pues tal capricho había sido causa de un conflicto político y resultaba que si se decidía a participar en él… causaría una mancha en su pulcro expediente.

-Momomi-san… lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido.

Shion miró a su segunda a mando antes de mirar a Chikaru, luego suspiró y retomo su serena postura.

-Chika… Minamoto-sama no pudo ser, ella estaba conmigo y…

-Shion-chan… no te rebajes de este modo. No tuvo que hacerlo ella, envió a sus cómplices. Todo lo tenía planeado, estas pequeñas lo hicieron por ella. Ahora, Minamoto-sama – la compañera de Shion retó con furia en las pupilas a la peli negra - ¿me puedes decir lo que pretendías lograr? Porque has arruinado nuestra junta con tu capricho y nos has metido en un gran lío. Me pregunto cómo pretendes arreglar lo que has hecho.

Momomi miró con severidad a la joven princesa, su mirada expresaba muchas cosas pero ninguna era amable. Esa chica no iba a mostrar piedad.

-Momo…

-¡No!

La oji azul quiso intervenir para defender a su tierna amiga de la infancia, que firme, se enfrentaba a la mirada de la castaña, sin embargo, antes de lograr nada, Kizuna-chan decidió hablar.

-Chikaru-sama no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fui yo, fui yo la que planee todo. Quería, quería que Chikaru-sama se reconciliara con Tomori-sempai… porque ella siempre parecía tan triste mientras la miraba así que… cuando las vi entrar a ambas aquí, cuando el viento cerró la puerta… ate la cerradura para que no pudieran salir…

La dueña de esas dulces pupilas color ámbar enfocó su mirada en su kohai, sabía que la intención de esa chica era simplemente hacerla feliz, esa era la intención de las tres… o en todo caso, de los cuatro; de Kizuna, de Remon, de Kagome-chan… y de Oshibaru.

-Tienes razón Kiyashiki-san – dijo al fin mientras enfocaba a sus amigos completamente conmovida - La responsabilidad es mía, así que dime… ¿qué harás al respecto?

La mirada retadora de la líder de Lerim enfado un poco a la vicepresidenta. Estaba defendiendo a sus alumnas como correspondía a una buena líder. Pues bien, entonces ella haría lo propio con su presidenta.

-Chikaru-sama… no es esta una cacería – aseguró sutilmente - No soy yo la mala del cuento. Tan solo… he vivido angustiada al no ser capaz de encontrar a _mi_ amiga.

La fuerte insinuación de la arrogante joven fue captada por las presentes casi enseguida.

-Además… Shion-chan – dijo acercándose a la rubia – _nuestra cita… _también se arruinó.

La sensualidad de aquella declaración. La tan acentuada intención en esas palabras; El coqueteo con el que eran expresadas y la misma reacción de Shion ante todo ello hizo a ambas chicas Spica el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Pero poco se mantuvieron en la misma postura, pues la oji azul necesitó unos cuantos segundos para separarse de su compañera de consejo.

-Como sea. Está claro que lo sucedido aquí fue… algo trivial. Y a menos que quieras tomar represalias contra 3 niñas y un oso; por… - Shion habló casi sarcásticamente mientras se sacudía de su ahora semi arrugado uniforme el polvo que alcanzaba a lucir – lo sucedido, no le veo sentido a tus reclamos. Por ahora debemos apresurarnos y corregir en medida de lo posible el retardo que hemos sufrido ¿vamos?

Shion la invitó con un movimiento de manos a regresar a su instituto, una vez que comenzó a caminar, ella se giró hacia Chikaru para despedirse pero la chica la evadió aparentemente molesta por la reciente declaración. Su relación con Momomi era algo que tendría que explicar, aunque por ahora… había otros asuntos que requerían de su pronta atención. Orando por la comprensión de la dama e inquietada por su rechazo, se retiró a cumplir una vez más con su deber. Chikaru la miró al fin alejarse del sitio donde minutos antes se confesaran mutuamente sus sentimientos pero aunque se esforzara, no podía mantener sellado aquel sentimiento de angustia que llenaba su pecho; ya no se frecuentaba con aquella chica como solía hacerlo, si alguna iniciaba una relación más acorde a su condición actual, la otra no tenía por qué conocer de ello a detalle y si bien no era su caso de ningún modo, algo indicaba insistentemente que podría serlo para su tan querida Shion Tomori… En todo caso, todavía tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver, así que regresando a su papel de también presidenta de consejo, se dispuso a arreglar las cosas con sus propias compañeras de los diversos clubs a los que pertenecía y lideraba.

-Muy bien – dijo - ahora sí tendrán que contarme cómo fue que se les ocurrió hacer todo esto…

.

.

.

Y al fin en su oficina, esta vez descansando un poco, Chikaru cerró los ojos mientras reposaba detrás de su escritorio disfrutando del relajante silencio. La plática con sus kohai había sido un poco extensa pero como siempre, todo había resultado bien. Las cosas ciertamente habían tenido como fin el propósito más noble por ellas concebido, sin embargo, era importante hacerles saber sobre las consecuencias que ciertos actos aparentemente inocentes acarrean. Y es que aunque en efecto el plan había resultado pues sus sentimientos habían alcanzado a su gran amor; el tamaño del problema en que habían metido a toda Spica a través de su principal representante, era todavía desconocido. Por qué si bien confiaba en que la rubia había logrado crear una buena estrategia para salir del lío, tampoco era como si hubiera tenido que pasar por todo ello. Por otra parte, lo acontecido con la vice presidenta la tenía inquieta, quizá hasta molesta aunque en todo caso y dejando de lado las suposiciones, estaba celosa. Lo admitía, lo estaba y no es que no tuviera motivos, es decir, la confianza con la que la castaña tocaba a Shion-chan, los coqueteos que le dedicaba y aun lo posesiva que se comportaba con ella le daban motivos de sobra para sentirse así. El día no había terminado aún pero sentía que necesitaba perderse en esos orbes azules intensos, pero entendía que no podía interrumpir una vez más su trabajo. Por supuesto tampoco podía esperar a que la buscara o mejor dicho, temía que no lo hiciera, porque si no lo hacía sería señal absoluta de que estaba con alguien más y claro, no necesitaba echar a volar su imaginación para saber con quién. "Nuestra cita" esas había sido las palabras de Momomi y aunque Chikaru sabía con qué intención las había dicho, no podía esperanzarse en que fueran mentira pues Shion no lo había negado. Un suspiro dio fin a sus estresantes pensamientos; se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a ordenar unas últimas plumas dentro de un cajón para esta vez sí retirarse, sin embargo antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió repentinamente y le abrió paso a la siempre grácil y majestuosa presidenta Tomori.

Chikaru miró con sorpresa hábilmente disimulada a la chica pero dio media vuelta y fingió desinterés.

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo la recién llegada.

-No entiendo sobre qué. Después de todo tu deberías estar en una cita.

La caprichosa respuesta de la niña corroboró las sospechas de Shion que cerrando los ojos dio un fuerte suspiro justo como hiciera antes su chica. Sabía de antemano (o sospechaba al menos) que las palabras de Momomi habían causado molestia en Chikaru, pero el tiempo había hecho de ella su presa y para regresar las cosas a lo que debieron ser desde un principio, necesitaba actuar pronto así que aunque inquieta, volvió a cumplir con sus responsabilidades; ahora, estas terminadas al fin, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su tan amada Minamoto Chikaru.

El sonido de la cerradura fue lo único que atrajo la atención de la dama de pelo negro que se giró hacia Shion de nuevo, al hacerlo miró a la oji azul sostener las llaves de su oficina y cerrar con ellas la puerta, después, sin decir nada se acercó hasta la ventana y sin pensarlo las lanzó fuera sin ápice de remordimiento. No fue hasta que vio terminada su acción que caminó de nuevo hasta la sorprendida joven.

-Qué…

-Tu kohai me las dio cuando pregunté por ti – explicó la rubia - Dijo acertadamente que estarías lo suficientemente molesta para evitarme y dado que solo podemos hablar honestamente estando encerradas y sin la posibilidad de salir, me he desecho de las llaves.

Chikaru necesitó mirar un par de segundos a la rubia para corroborar que en efecto se trataba de ella. Efectivamente había olvidado recogerle aquel llavero a Kizuna-chan, pero su distracción era inevitable si no podía abandonar los recuerdos de horas pasadas.

-¿Cómo se supone que saldremos? – preguntó la adorable dama tan solo por hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Les dije lo que haría por lo que ahora mismo deben estar buscando la llave. Pronto anochecerá así que les pedí que se apresuraran. Aun así tienen instrucciones de no acercarse por un tiempo – la voz de Shion sonó como siempre convincente - ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – preguntó al final.

Chikaru sacudió muy levemente la cabeza para asimilar la sorpresa, su mirada mostraba sorpresa y algo de indignación pero decidió aceptar la actual situación. Al final, esa sí que era su Shion, yendo hasta donde fuera necesario con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Resignada, caminó de nuevo hacia su asiento detrás del sitio destinado a la presidenta de consejo.

-Pues no creo ser yo la que tenga algo que decir – dijo tomando asiento al fin.

-Necesitamos aclarar todavía muchas cosas.

-Sí. Como tu cita con Kiyashiki-san.

Pero la princesa no daría tregua a la etérea oji azul.

-No era una cita – aclaró pacientemente Tomori-chan - Bien… prometí que la acompañaría a la ciudad pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Shion vio silenciado su argumento. Estaba en un dilema. Los celos de su eterno amor eran algo con lo que no esperó contar jamás.

-Yo te quiero a ti. Mi relación con Momo… con Kiyashiki-san es estrictamente de trabajo.

Pero no obtendría nada con solo palabras. Entendiendo aquello, se acercó a la dama y tomando firmemente el asiento que acogía su noble cuerpo, la giró hacia ella, se acercó con una tierna elegancia y apresando con sus frías manos aquel hermoso y perfecto rostro bajó hasta sus labios para besarlos suavemente. Entendía el riesgo que corría al hacer aquello bajo estas circunstancias pero, encontró que su gesto era por demás acertado pues se vio correspondida al instante.

-Me aseguré de que nadie nos moleste en un buen rato – La chica Spica abrazó a Chikaru para susurrarle gentilmente al oído - ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer muchas cosas en este tiempo?

Las palabras tan sugerentes de la dama sonrojaron a la adorable chica.

-S-Shion-chan, ¿qué dices?

Pero Shion no estaba bromeando de ningún modo, amaba a esa chica y necesitaba expresárselo, había perdido mucho tiempo ya y ser honesta con sus propios sentimientos era algo que definitivamente necesitaba hacer y Chikaru captó maravillosamente el mensaje por que tan solo se dejó envolver en el abrazo tan gentil en que la envolvía su bella presidenta para después declarar su propio sentir.

-Te amo Shion-chan

-Y yo.

Chikaru sonrió ante aquella respuesta que aunque simple la hacía más feliz que cualquier bello poema escrito jamás. Estirando los brazos para rodear los hombros de Shion que se mantenía frente a ella casi en cuclillas, la besó apasionadamente dejando ir contra ella su peso total, lo que provocó que la rubia callera hacia atrás apenas alcanzando a sostenerse con los codos para recibir por completo a Minamoto-chan que no la dejó ir ni por un instante.

Al terminar y separarse apenas, Chikaru miró feliz a Shion y luego acarició sospechosamente sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón – dijo antes de besar suave y rápidamente su labio inferior – si hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer – continuó para apoderarse de nuevo de los adictivos labios de la presidenta de Spica, disfrutaba besarla pero en esta ocasión se encargó de robar a través del acto no solo su corazón sino además su respiro. Pretendía invadir cada conexión de su brillante cerebro y hacer suyo cada pensamiento, cada movimiento neuronal y concluyentemente lo estaba logrando; la profundidad de su beso estaba dejando sin aliento a ambas, la intensidad del mismo las estaba perdiendo en una sensación delirante a las dos y algo se iniciaba que pronto ya no podría ser detenido. Shion se incorporó hasta quedar sentada con Chikaru de rodillas sobre ella y despojándola del suéter de su uniforme acarició sus brazos, su dorso y su cintura. Poco a poco fue deslizando la ajustada tela que cubría su cuerpo bien proporcionado y se abrió paso entre ella para sentir entre sus manos la piel debajo del uniforme. Sentir su cadera fue una sensación extática pues si bien la había tomado algunas veces de la misma manera jamás lo había hecho de esa forma tan osada. Pero su intención de ningún modo era detenerse ahí. Soltando de muy mal modo aquella pequeña cintura, buscó una vez más los botones que mantenían en su lugar la blusa de la chica para cambiar eso y exponer por completo su suave y blanca piel pero conforme subía alcanzando su objetivo, Chikaru recuperaba la cordura así que separándose por primera vez de ella liberó sus labios sonrojada ya y adivinando su intención…

-Shion…chan.

Sostuvo ya sin aliento las juguetonas manos de Shion para evitar que siguiera avanzando pero la rubia tan solo aprovechó para acercarse a su delicado cuello y recorrerlo excitantemente con su cálida lengua lo que erizó la piel de la doncella de ojos ámbar que dejó ir sus manos sin remedio.

-Tú comenzaste – declaró sin interrumpir su tarea.

-Si pero… aquí es…

-No podemos ir a otro lado. Tiré las llaves.

-Shion… ah…

Chikaru pudo sentir como las manos de Shion recorrían su abdomen y lo acariciaban sutilmente, pero el rastro de besos que iba dejado en su cuello y el repentino asalto a su lóbulo izquierdo la estaban enloqueciendo; de pronto y antes de que la chica siguiera subiendo, Chikaru se separó como pudo de ella, se levantó e intentó huir. Pero fue en vano su intento pues tan pronto como avanzó un par de pasos fue atrapada de nuevo y esta vez fue Shion la que se colocó sobre ella acorralándola en su escritorio donde la subió y disfrutó acariciando sus piernas para gozo de la dama

-Shion-chan… porque tu… ¿pareces experta EN ESTO?

Chikaru lucía molesta de pronto pero eso fue un acto totalmente ajeno a la oji azul que se limita a continuar con su sensual faena.

-No lo sé. Pero tú has despertado ese lado en mí.

-¡Shion-chan! - Chikaru la separó un poco de ella y la miró un tanto furiosa.

-¿Has estado con alguien más? – Preguntó objetivamente.

Shion devolvió la mirada pero no respondió, evadió a Chikaru quién enfurecida, colocó su pie en su abdomen y la alejó de ella para ponerse de pie. Shion quedó a un par de metros lo que ella aprovechó para vestirse correctamente y darle la espalda. Shion rio divertida para luego correr a abrazar a la niña, esta vez sin otra intención que envolverla inocentemente en sus brazos.

-No me toques – discutió la líder de Lerim - fue un error confesarte lo que yo sentía, claro, necesitabas des estresarte ¿no? Y yo que jamás dejé que nadie se me acercara porque…

-¿Porque?

La líder de Spica adornó su siempre inmutable rostro con una sonrisa juguetona, pero pronto esta desapareció al escuchar a su amiga hablar tan honestamente.

-¡Porque quería que tu fueras la primera en mi vida!

Chikaru estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero Shion afianzó el agarre.

-Perdóname – rogó suavemente.

Chikaru dejó correr un par de lágrimas antes de que Shion volviera a hablar.

-No es verdad. Como podría yo estar con alguien que no fueras tu… Te amo Chikaru – aclaró sin titubear - Yo también deseo estar únicamente contigo, quiero ser la primera en tu vida y que tú lo seas en la mía. Yo tampoco tengo experiencia pero… tú estabas tan seductora hace un momento que… has despertado mi lado más perverso hermosa. ¿Me crees? Créeme.

Las honestas palabras de la oji azul confortaron el alma de la princesa Chikaru que pudo otra vez anhelar la paz.

-¿Y Kiyashiki Momomi?

-Mi amor… - sonrió disimuladamente la rubia al notar el puchero de su amada - sabes como de orgullosa es ella. No soporta que alguien de Spica tenga nada que ver con alumnas de otras instituciones. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que significas para mí, por eso intentó provocarte, pero ni ella ni nadie podría separarme ya de ti Chikaru-chan.

- ¿De verdad no has estado con nadie? – insistió la aludida.

- De verdad – aseguró la presidenta - Te he sido fiel toda mi vida; te lo juro, así que no llores ¿bien?

Chikaru esta vez buscó la mirada de Shion para permitirse adorarla una vez más. Conmovida por aquellas palabras y convencida de la honestidad de estas, la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Te quiero Shion-chan.

La oji azul sonrió correspondiendo al gesto mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera oscura de su compañera. Algunos minutos pasaron sin que alguna pretendiera separarse pero entonces unas ligeras vocecitas se alcanzaron a percibir.

-Kizuna-chan, creo que deberíamos solo dejar la llave debajo de la puerta e irnos. No está bien pretender escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Qué dices Remon-chan? Solo me estoy cerciorando de que todo vaya bien.

Un pequeño debate era el que se desarrollaba justo frente a la oficina y ambas líderes lo habían percibido ya. Mirándose divertidas sonrieron a manera de complicidad para luego separarse finalmente. Chikaru fue hasta la puerta para exponer nuevamente a sus avergonzadas Kohai y Shion tan solo tomó asiento mientras observaba la escena.

-Chi- Chikaru-sama nosotras…

Pero fue la peli naranja la que asumió nuevamente la responsabilidad a pesar de que nuevamente eran 4 los involucrados.

-Así que se aliaron con Shion-chan – reprochó su bella líder estudiantil.

-Chikaru-sama eso fue por qué…

Incluso Remon intentó intervenir pero fue inútil, tampoco ella podía enfrentarse abiertamente a tan adorable persona.

-Oshibaru dice… que Chikaru-sama luce… radiante – solo la pequeña Kagome alcanzó a susurrar algunas palabras que todas atendieron - … y feliz.

La chiquilla del oso Persival fue al final la que sacó una nueva sonrisa a su sempai. Cierto, justo ahora ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo y se sentía verdaderamente plena, a causa de tan acertadas palabras Chikaru se apresuró hacia ella para envolverla en un grato abrazo, luego la acercó a las otras dos niñas y las abrazó a la 3, o en todo caso a los 4.

-Gracias – dijo a todas – Sí… yo estoy… verdaderamente feliz. Ustedes… son las mejores, chicas. Las quiero mucho.

Las palabras de la sempai alegraron sobremanera a las chicas que se abalanzaron hacia ella en un nuevo abrazo y la felicitaron por su triunfo con la indiferente presidenta estudiantil de Spica pero tan pronto vieron expresados sus sentimientos, se marcharon una vez más para dejar a la pareja disfrutar de su privacidad. Finalmente la misión improvisada esa mañana había sido concretada con éxito y eso era suficiente para ellas. La sonrisa de la joven Diosa era la alegría de cada una, por eso estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario para no dejarla ir. Ser capaces de admirarla de nuevo… era el único pago que necesitaban.

-Ellas en verdad te quieren – mencionó su correspondido amor.

-Lo sé. Yo también las quiero a ellas… oh, quiero decir… a ellos.

Shion miró un momento a Chikaru, luego sonrió amablemente.

-¿Aquel osito de peluche? – preguntó automáticamente.

-Ya sabes, él es un miembro más del equipo.

-El más intuitivo al parecer.

-Pues sí – dijo la peli negra para luego besar los labios de la rubia, tomando asiento una vez más en sus piernas.

-Le he dicho que la amo… ¿Minamoto Chikaru-sama? – cuestionó su homónima.

-Mmmmm… quizá no lo suficiente.

-Bueno, pues la amo – Shion tomo el suave rostro de Minamoto-chan y la miró a los ojos antes de continuar - Te amo con toda mi alma y no… no existe nadie más en mi corazón. Solo tú has sido capaz de habitarlo todos estos años y solo tú lo habitarás para toda la vida, incluso si yo misma me olvido de eso… mi alma y mi corazón no lo harán. Porque yo, Chikaru…

Las elocuentes palabras de la presidenta fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo beso de la dama Lerim. Shion se encontraba completamente enamorada de esa chica desde mucho tiempo atrás pero al parecer ya no importaba realmente intentar corregir nada o sufrir por lo que había pasado ya. El momento que se encontraban viviendo justo ahora era en definitiva lo único que importaba ya. Incluso hacérselo ver a su vice presidenta había sido un poco irritante, lo que es más, no lo había logrado en un 100 % ´pero estaba bien por ahora, de todos modos, Chikaru no era precisamente alguien a quien se pudiera engañar fácilmente por lo que estar juntas por ahora sería suficiente. Perderse en esa dulce mirada y en esa adorable sonrisa sería suficiente siempre para seguir adelante y enfrentar los obstáculos que se les presentaran. Si estaban juntas, entonces todo iría bien.

-… Yo te amo.

-Shion-chan. Acabas de leer mi corazón.

Un nuevo beso fue lo que las unió mientras afuera, una muy hermosa Luna llena se alzaba justo sobre el edificio que las acogía. Las nubes avanzaron lentamente a través de tan vasto cielo oscuro para enmarcar un cuadro perfecto que pronto ellas visualizaron; al hacerlo, se deslizaron hasta la ventana para deleitarse con tan hermosa vista. Una y otra habían deseado infinidad de noches admirar una Luna como esa juntas, ¿por qué sería que les había tomado tanto tiempo? Chikaru tomó la mano de Shion para tener su atención, en cuanto la tuvo, se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó suavemente, después se acercó hasta ella y se abrazó a su cintura reposando su rostro en su pecho. Pudo sentir el latir de aquel corazón acelerarse y sonrió ante la idea de saber que era ella la que regía aquel ritmo. Emocionada se aferró todavía más mientras se perdía junto a ella en aquella hermosa luna plateada que tan acertadamente iluminaba sus rostros y daba inicio a su nueva vida, una vez más y como nunca debió dejar de ser: Juntas.


End file.
